wwe gay erotic stories part 7
by wwesexshorts
Summary: I read your submissions and decided to do Randy Orton vs. Wade Barrett for round two and CM Punk vs. Justin Gabriel. Warning explicit content. Please read the rating! I' am always taking requests! SLASH


**Randy Orton Vs Wade Barrett Round 2**

Wade wanted revenge after the brutal kinky ass fucking he had received from Randy and now was the time. Wade was able to pull some strings and organize another match with the long thick dicked superstar known as Randy Orton. Wade wanted to give Randy exactly what he had given to him even if it meant losing the match. Before the match Wade and Randy were getting ready for the match by doing their pre-game ritual which involved bathing their muscular bodies in oil. They knew that this would be perfect for using as a lubricant and for turning on their opponent. Wade and Randy once completely finished their pregame ritual started on their way out into the wrestling ring. Randy being egotistical as always and Wade with his hot sexy British body swaggered into the ring both acting extremely cocky. (no pun intended.)

Wade refused to stand face to face or even look Randy in the eyes while it was quite the opposite for Randy who was looking at Wade as if he was going to be his next meal. The bell rang twice and the match began. Wade looking for pay back tackled Randy to the ground and wasted no time in taking his and Randy's shorts off. Wade had already gotten an erection and was spitting into his hand and rubbing into his cock. Randy while being stronger and bigger than Wade couldn't get himself up. Wade positioned his cock right before Randys tight ass hole and proceeded to dip his British meat lightly into Randys tight hole. Wade pulled all the way out and pushed his mushroom head back in creating high friction between his cock and Randy's ass. Randy was practically immune to ass pain by this point and simply laughed at his efforts to get revenge. Wade was annoyed by this so he grabbed Randys flapping erection and began to jerk him off as rough as he could. "You can't fuck me in the ass if you've already orgasmed". Whispered Wade into the ear of Randy. Wade demanded that Randy spit into Wades hand so he could rub it into Randy's enormous manhood. The feeling of his own spit on his cock was phenomenal and he felt his erection begin to throb and pulsate. Wade felt this as well and went forth stroking Randy's dick until he heard Randy's moans of orgasm slip past his lips. Randy while normally was known for having large loads simply sputtered out two waves of his man seed. Barely enough to even be called an ejaculation. Wade laughed at the sad excuse for an orgasm Randy had just encountered when he felt his own man hood begin to jump and throb from within Randys arse. Wade took hold of Randy's shoulders and jack hammered away at his loosening ass until he finally came. Wade came in six waves of thick creamy hotness into the now loose hole of Randy. Randy could feel Wade's semen race into the depths of anus. Randy loved the feeling of a man's orgasm juices and made sure to milk Wade of all of his sperm. Once Wade had felt accomplished he pulled his dick out of Randy's ass and slapped Randy in the face with it covering his face with his orgasm. Randy let it trickle down his face before he licked it off feeling the British man's semen drain down into his throat. The British stud got up feeling he had reached his goal and walked off away from Randy leaving Randy alone in the ring to just then realize that he had lost.

**CM Punk vs Justin Gabriel**

CM Punk was no submissive bottom bitch when it came to pleasing another man. But something about the young muscular stud Justin Gabriel made him want to beg for his dick in his ass. CM Punk while in the midst of his thoughts forgot that he had been standing in the middle of the ring almost dreamily staring at Justin Gabriel's crotch. Justin smiled and pulled his wrestling trunks down letting his 10 inch flaccid dick dangle from his groin. CM Punk was rock hard at this point and it was easy to see for Justin as he could see the outline of CM Punks dick from beneath his shorts. Justin had Punk just where he wanted him. Justin using his middle finger reached behind himself and searched for his ass hole. Once he had found it he proceeded to push the full length of his middle finger into his tight hole. CM Punk was practically drooling in lust over Justin's finger. CM wanting a piece of his sweet ass sat behind Gabriel and proceeded to shove his tongue into the behind of Gabriel. Gabriel tilted his head back at the sensation of CM Punk's tongue moving in and out of his ass.

Once Gabriel had felt he had been rimmed long enough he bent over and with force commanded CM Punk to plug his butt with his good sized man hood. CM Punk was happy to comply as he plunged his muscular cock into the tight ass of the skinny behind of Justin Gabriel. Justin was moaning and moving in rhythm with CM Punks thrusts which made it that much better and experience for CM Punk. Justin tightened the walls of his ass gripping CM Punks cock with his muscles from within. CM Punk was surprised at the strength of Gabriel's ass muscles as his cock was immobilized throbbing from within Gabriel's derrière. CM Punk was close to his orgasm as he could feel it building within himself with every throb of his meat stick. CM Punk let out a roar of dominance before his cock finally sputtered releasing what seemed to be a never ending supply of sperm into Gabriel's back side.

Justin felt CM Punks load leak from his ass hole and spread deep into his insides making him feel warm but like a slut at the same time. Justin had won but he wasn't done yet. To the surprise of CM Punk Gabriel had a dominant side to him thrusting his cock into the open mouth of CM Punk. Justin was soaking in every second of this pleasurable experience smiling and moaning. CM Punk was slightly gagging causing saliva to drip down his chin and abs. Justin took his hands which were at his hips and grabbed CM Punks head and proceeded to skull fuck him. Justin pulled his dick out of the vortex like mouth of CM Punk and got to work flipping CM Punk to his back. Justin pushed his dick in slowly making sure that he didn't cause any pain to CM Punk. Justin Gabriel while wanting a good fucking never liked having pain in the mix. This is why people liked Gabriel for his tender yet satisfying love. Justin went balls deep and brought it back out of his back side. Justin continued to do this for a couple of minutes at a moderate pace searching for his sweet spot. Once Gabriel had found it CM Punk let out a moan that almost turned into a scream as Justin pounded away at it. Justin began to throb and his cock began to jump wildly. Justin was close and he wanted a happy ending. Justin kept his pounding up until he felt his cock spill his man seed into CM Punk's ass. Justin pulled his dick out made his way to CM Punks face and made sure that he had CM Punk lick every drop of his man seed off of his cock. Once all the semen had been swallowed or lost in Punks ass Justin got up and helped CM Punk back up on his feet. Once they had both gotten up they pulled their shorts up and walked back to the locker room where they would possibly repeat  
the process.


End file.
